


Trixie

by Meags09



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meags09/pseuds/Meags09
Summary: Luke's sad and Lorelai comes up with a plan to cheer him up. Smutty sexy fluff. Takes place immediately after episode 510, But Not As Cute As Pushkin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something to tide my fellow Luke and Lorelai lovers out there while you wait for the last few chapters of Becoming Ava Gardner. This is unbetaed and short, just some fun cute smut. Happy Thursday!

LORELAI: The hair flip is that effective, huh?

LUKE: Combine that with your black dress and you could probably get me to be your backup dancer.

LORELAI: I'll remember that.

* * *

Maybe it was the two cups of punch that made it seem like a good idea, but much later that night, once Miss Patty's show was over, Lorelai found herself wobbling through Stars Hollow on the tallest pair of high heels she owned, her black dress hidden under her coat. Blindly, she brushed her hand over the diner's door frame to locate the spare key. She turned the key as quietly as she could, then winced as the bells rang, declaring her entrance. She paused, waiting for familiar footsteps, but was rewarded with silence. Locking the door behind her, she stepped gingerly over the linoleum, trying not to clack her way across the room.

When she made it to the top of the stairs, she was relieved to see dim light coming through the heavy glass window to Luke's apartment. She fluffed up her hair and unbuttoned her coat, revealing the dress. She knocked, waiting impatiently for it to open. She heard his heavy footfalls and saw the shadow of his figure behind the glass, and her heart started to pound with excitement.

When he pulled the door open, he did a double-take. "Lorelai?" he asked, surprised. His eyes went up and down, taking in her heels, her opened coat, and her face, which was nearly disguised by the amount of makeup that decorated it.

"Lorelai's not here," she said, putting on a husky affectation. "This is Trixie. Lorelai sent me to you."

"She did, huh," he replied, amused. Lorelai-as-Trixie cocked her hip to the side, striking what she hoped was an alluring pose.

"She said you were sad today," she cooed, sticking out her heavily glossed lower lip in a pout. "She wanted you to have a present, make you feel better."

"Is that so?" He chuckled. He turned and walked over to his leather chair. He'd obviously just vacated it, since the beer bottle on the table beside it was still nearly full and dripping with fresh condensation. Lorelai expected him to sit and enjoy the show, but instead he turned, and waited patiently as she closed the door and walked over to him.

"So what can I do for you, stud?" Lorelai asked breathily. "Striptease? Lap dance?" She lowered her fake lashes. "Blow job?"

He looked at her, a mixture of amusement and adoration on his face. "This is all very … nice," he said finally, gesturing toward her get-up. "But I think I'd rather have my girlfriend come make love to me instead."

Lorelai's eyes widened slightly as his words registered. The movement was imperceptible with the heavy false lashes covering her eyes, and she quickly slipped back into her character. "Oh, well, if you're sure," she purred.

"I'm sure," he said, smiling softly.

"Let me just go to the bathroom. I heard she might be in there," she said, and strutted off to the room across from the double bed, snatching a flannel shirt draped on a chair along the way.

After she shut the door behind her, Lorelai shed her coat, dropping it in a heap by the door. She undid the clasps on her heels, slipping them off and adding it to her growing pile. She removed the dress, taking with it the carefully chosen sheer lacy undergarments. Then, she turned toward the mirror, beginning to systematically remove the rest of her costume. Off came the earrings, the necklace, the false eyelashes. She rummaged through her stash of toiletries and found her makeup remover, and gently began to wash it off in slow circles. Once her face was completely bare, she dabbed on some moisturizer, then slipped into the soft flannel.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and walked over to Luke, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, dressed in only a t-shirt and his boxers, and staring at the floor.

"Luke?" she asked softly. His head moved up, and he reached out one arm toward her. She climbed into his lap, and he hugged her to him. They kissed gently, lips barely brushing against each other. "I heard that you turned Trixie down," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied. "I hope she wasn't too offended."

"Nah," Lorelai assured him. "She gets it. She wants you to be happy."

"I am," he said simply. He pulled back a moment, drinking her in. His palm caressed her cheek, and she blushed under his gaze. "Trixie was sexy," he murmured, his thumb moving back and forth gently, "but I think you're sexiest like this. No makeup, one of my shirts. Naturally beautiful."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked softly. Luke hummed, and pulled her closer into a gentle kiss. "Let me love you," she whispered, letting her fingers run through his soft hair.

She stepped back, standing in front of him, and slowly unbuttoned the flannel shirt. She was naked underneath, and let the garment fall to the floor. Luke let his eyes roam her body appreciatively. The only light in the room was a dim lamp, and it cast a romantic glow on her skin. She knelt down in front of where he was still seated, letting her hands run up his muscled thighs.

Lorelai pushed his t-shirt up, her hands roaming all over his muscled chest. "I don't like that you're sad today," she said softly, "But, I love how you feel things. So intense, so serious." He lifted his arms wordlessly and she peeled the shirt off. "Lay back," she said, motioning for him to move up the bed.

He adjusted his body so he was laying down on his back, his head on the pillow. His erection strained against his boxers, and Lorelai moved over him, holding her body over his. He stretched out to touch her, but she moved out of reach.

"I'm going to love you," she said, smiling. "Let me." He smiled back, and let his hands fall to his sides. She pressed hot kisses down his chest, smoothing her palms over him as she went. She moved downward, her breasts gently brushing against his trapped cock. He grunted slightly, and she looked up, amused. "Hang on, cowboy, I'm getting there," she murmured, then continued her journey.

As she reached his hips, she began to slowly pull his boxers down, biting and licking around his hip bones as she revealed more skin. He lifted when she began to meet resistance, and pulled them all the way off. She licked her lips, then bent forward, taking him into her mouth. "Ahh," he groaned, as she twirled her tongue around the head. Her hand moved to the base and she stroked him slowly, letting her mouth alternate between sucking and licking. Luke shut his eyes and gave in to the pleasure she was giving him, resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth.

She released him with a pop, and he moaned in disappointment. "Need you," she murmured, positioning herself over him, and she let herself sink down slowly, enveloping him in her wet heat. She hissed in pleasure as she he filled her. He began to thrust slightly, but she shook her head. "Just relax," she said softly, and rotated her hips slightly, causing them both to cry out.

She squeezed and rocked, letting her hands push against his chest for leverage, and only began to pick up the pace when she felt herself reaching her climax. Her breasts began bouncing and she felt his hands cover them as they hurtled toward release. She slumped forward as her pleasure crested, and she could feel the hot spurts of his release inside of her. His hands slid down to grip her hips, and he thrust into her slowly a few more times before he let his hands fall to her thighs.

Lorelai made a happy purring sound deep in her throat and moved her body down to lay on his chest, his cock still pulsing inside of her. His hands began to gently stroke her hair, and he pressed a few kisses to her temple.

"Thank you," he said gruffly.

"For what?" Lorelai asked, her voice hardly audible, her face buried into his chest.

"For loving me," he said.

"You make it easy," she said sleepily. He kissed her forehead again, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her for awhile, waiting until her breaths deepened and he knew she was asleep. Gently, he rolled her to her side, and looked at her in the soft light, a smile on his face.

Quickly, he went around the room, locking the apartment door and turning out the light. He grabbed a glass of water, then padded back to the bed. He pulled the covers over them, and slipped in next to her warm body.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"Mmm," Lorelai replied. When she didn't make any further noises, he assumed she was asleep, and he closed his eyes. A few more seconds ticked by, then she spoke.

"Trixie said to tell you she can come back anytime," she muttered, snuggling into Luke's side and then promptly falling back asleep.


End file.
